ibanezfandomcom-20200223-history
AZ2402
The AZ2402 is an AZ series solid body electric guitar model introduced by Ibanez for 2018. It is produced in Japan by Fujigen as part of the upscale Prestige line. The AZ2402 features an alder body bolted to an S-Tech roasted maple oval C shaped neck with an S-Tech roasted maple fingerboard with 24 stainless steel frets, black dot position markers and luminescent side dots. Components include a pair of Seymour Duncan Hyperion humbucking pickups, a T1802 two-point synchronized tremolo bridge with titanium saddles made by Gotoh, an oil-impregnated bone nut, Sure-Grip III knobs, an angled output jack and Gotoh locking tuning machines with height-adjustable posts. The AZ2402 employs a dyna-MIX10 switching system (see diagram below) with an "Alter switch" toggle which allows the user to access ten distinct tones. The Alter switch appears to tap one coil of the humbucker (as opposed to a traditional coil-split which disables one coil completely) to achieve a sound similar to a single coil without the drop in output which typically accompanies a coil split. The AZ2402L is a left-handed version. The AZ2402K is a similar model with a koa top. The AZ2402Q is a similar model with a quilted maple top. The AZ2402MW is a similar model with a myrtle top. The AZ2402FF is a similar model with a flame maple top and fretboard. The AZ2402BWB is a similar model with a Bastogne walnut top.The IKAZ04 is a similar spot models with a candy apple red finish which was made for Japanese retailer Ikebe Gakki and released in late 2019. The AZ2202A is a related model with an ash body and 22 frets. For 2019 a couple of spot models with a Sea Foam Green and Pearl White Flat finishes were released in European markets. In June, these new finishes were also released in the US market along with a new Pink Flat finish. Specifications | nj = Super All Access | neck = AZ Oval C | scale = | nut = Bone | nutwidth = 42mm | frets = 24 | fretsize = jumbo | matfret = stainless steel | bridge = T1802 tremolo | stringspace = 10.5mm | hw = Chrome | pucon = HH | puneck = Seymour Duncan Hyperion | pubridge = Seymour Duncan Hyperion | output = (angled) | control = | inlay = Black dot / luminescent side dots | pg = | strings = | tuning = | tuners = Gotoh SG381 H.A.P. Magnum lock | knobs = Sure Grip III | knobs_color = black }} Video Images Sources * 2018 Europe catalog (page 4) * AZ2402 product page, Ibanez USA, archived January 2018 * AZ2402 product page, Ibanez Europe, archived January 2019 * AZ2402 Sea Foam Green product listing, Crafton Musik AB (Scandinavian retailer), archived from the original February 2019 * AZ2402 product page, Ibanez USA, archived June 2019 * AZ2402 product page, Ibanez Asia, archived January 2020 Category:AZ models Category:Prestige models Category:HH pickup configuration Category:New in 2018 Category:2018 models Category:2019 models Category:New finish in 2020 Category:2020 models